Such joint fittings of a backrest are known in various embodiments. Their disadvantage is that the tilting angle of the back rest is not sufficiently wide enough, it is especially unsuccessful with the known joint fittings of a backrest to tilt the backrest forward to such an extent that the surface of the backrest runs nearly horizontally, namely that the backrest takes a so-called fixation of a table. The problems exists at the position of the swiveling point of the fitting of the backrest. With a progressing forward tilting of the backrest its upholstery comes into contact with the upper side of the upholstery of the seating area, a further tilting forward is thereby limited. With the fittings of a backrest used in today's typical motor vehicles, the backrest can only be tilted into one position, in which its back surface still includes a clear angle with the horizontal line, for example an angle of 30 degrees.
This is where the invention sets in. It is the task of the invention to further develop and put into practice a fitting of the backrest based on the known fittings of the backrest of the above mentioned kind in such a way that a larger adjustment angle of the backrest is achieved with regard to the seat frame, especially that a table function can be achieved of the backrests in a tilted forward position, whereby the minor condition should exist that the swiveling movement should work with only one single adjustment device as before.
Based on the known fitting of the backrest of the above mentioned kind, this task is solved in such a way that the recess is a long hole, within which the axes is guided on a dictated path.
In contrary to the known fittings of the backrest, the axis of the fitting of the backrest has no positioned fixation the axis can much rather move within the long hole. Thereby it is possible, that the axis can move during the tilting movement within the long hole and can thereby be positioned so high, that a real table function is achieved.